1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for rinsing various substrates such as silicon wafers, glass substrates, and electronic components with deionized water and drying the surface thereof in a manufacturing process that is used to produce semiconductor devices, liquid crystal display, other electronic components, or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and a method which can be relied upon for rinsing and drying a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device for rinsing and drying a substrate of interest to the present invention is disclosed in, for example, European Patent Publication No. 0 385 536A1. According to this publication, a substrate is immersed for some time in a bath containing a rinsing solution, and then taken therefrom so slowly that the solution remains in the bath. When the substrate is taken from the bath, the substrate is simultaneously brought into contact with vapor of a substance not condensing on the substrate which produces a mixture having surface tension lower than that of the rinsing solution when mixed with the rinsing solution. As a result, the substrate is preferably rinsed and dried.
In a method disclosed in the aforesaid publication, particles removed from the substrate surface by rinsing and diffused into the rinsing solution concentrate in the vicinity of the solution surface. When the substrate is taken from the solution in this state, particles sometimes readhere to the substrate surface.